Kashiko Murasaki
Kashiko Murasaki is one of the female students who currently attends Akademi High School. Appearance Kashiko wears the default school uniform unless customized by the player, but she wears a shorter skirt. She has blonde hair that gathers around the back of her head in a wavy fashion, the hair fades into purple, she has a split fringe with a pink streak on the right side and a clip shaped like pink candy on the left. She has purple and nude makeup. She has tanned skin. She has scrunchies in two shades of purple and one in pink around both of her arms and has a light purple jacket tied on her waist. She has purple nail polish and pink earrings. Her bust size is 1.4. She also has purple book bag and loose socks. Personality Kashiko is a Phone Addict. She will happily pose for a picture if Yandere-chan aims her camera at her. If she sees a corpse or witnesses a murder, she will snap a picture with her Phone and will text it to the police. While she is doing this she will run out of the school. She is a part of 'The Bullies', meaning that she will talk behind people's backs and will bully those with the lowest reputation and write abuse on their desks. If Yandere-chan has a high reputation, she will smile when talked to, if she has a regular or low reputation, she will frown. According to her Student Profile, she will pretend to be a sweet girl but is actually "quite nasty". She also enjoys gossiping and spreading rumors. Routine At 7:10 AM, Kashiko enters the school grounds. She walks to her locker at 7:15 AM and changes from her outdoor shoes to her indoor shoes. At 7:20 AM, she patrols the first floor. At 8:00 AM, Kashiko walks into Classroom 3-1 and sits at her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to go to the disposal area at 1:00 PM. She walks back to class again at 1:30 PM, Between 3.30 PM and 4.30 PM she will gossip in the girl's bathroom with Kokoro Momoiro, Hoshiko Mizudori, Hana Daidaiyama, and Musume Ronshaku. Quotes Trivia *Kashiko was implemented in the February 2nd, 2018 Build. *Kashiko's design seems to be heavily inspired by Ganguro Girls, a subculture in Japan that was popular during the 90s. *Her name means "purple candy" in Japanese, Kashi (菓) meaning "candy", -ko (子) being a common female name suffix meaning "child" and Murasaki (紫) meaning "purple". Illustrations Kashiko's Silhouette.jpg|Kashiko's silhouette from "Making Senpai Reject A Love Confession In Yandere Simulator". Bullies Illustration.jpg|Kashiko in "Bullies and Phone Addicts in Yandere Simulator". Kashiko Murasaki.png|Kashiko in the 4th Anniversary blog post. Gallery Student 82.png|Kashiko's 1st portrait. February 2nd, 2018. Kashiko Feb 3rd 2018.png|Kashiko's 2nd portrait. February 3rd, 2018. (bugged) KashikoFeb2ndProf.png|Kashiko's 1st profile. February 2nd, 2018. Yandere_simulator_kashiko_murasaki_by_qvajangel-dc1xc4u.png|Kashiko's model by Qvajangel. Category:Females Category:Female Students Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Akademi High Students Category:Phone Addict (Persona) Category:The Bullies Category:Killable Category:Interactive Category:No Club